


The rain falls for you, the same way that I do.

by Laurel_xx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Did I already add fluff?, F/F, Fluff, GAY MESS, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, Supercorpfanfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no powers au, supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_xx/pseuds/Laurel_xx
Summary: Kara bit her lip, distraught, conflicted if she should stay and watch the woman get wet where she can possibly catch a cold or go and help her, but how? She doesn’t have an umbrella herself and well… the woman looks scary with that scowl on her face like she would be ready to devour Kara if she ever tried to walk up to her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 273





	The rain falls for you, the same way that I do.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write this one cus I’ve been thinking about it... lol jk I wrote this yesterday and finished it today so it’s prolly lame. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine! :))

**WORK TEXT**

The rain was heavy that day; The cold wind, ferocious. Kara would never forget how she was waiting for the rain to pass under the small roof a waiting shed could provide. Her earphones plugged, blasting Taylor Swift’s Afterglow,Her hands tapping the tune in her thighs. Thankfully she was alone in that spot as passersby who had the smart decision to bring an umbrella sullenly make their way to wherever their destination is. Kara sighed and looked around the rain doesn’t seem to stop anytime soon if the heavy thuds of water droplets hitting the roof of the shed is any indication. The bus isn’t for another thirty minutes and Kara is bored to death. 

She cast a look around once more, though it may be useless as the rain hindered her to see clearly. But she’s nothing if not persistent, she wants to see something that would entertain her just for a bit, so she squinted. Her glasses riding up her nose as it scrunched up in the process, her crinkle appearing as her face was set to determination. 

Everything is basically gray as the darkest set of clouds looms over the whole of National City. But Kara saw vibrant green orbs staring straight ahead—into nothing. Kara blinked in surprise as she let out a surprised gasp _dramatic_. The woman was wearing a black? A deep kind of green? Kara isn’t sure as the fabric looks dark as it was soaked by the rain. 

She was sitting—the woman— in a bench opposite Kara her face was alarmingly beautiful but there is this dark expression set upon the stubborn jut of a jaw that could definitely kill and the prominent and proud cheekbones,dusted pink because of the cold. 

Kara bit her lip, distraught, conflicted if she should stay and watch the woman get wet where she can possibly catch a cold or go and help her, but how? She doesn’t have an umbrella herself and well… the woman looks scary with that scowl on her face like she would be ready to devour Kara if she ever tried to walk up to her. 

So she stayed eyeing the lady warily. Her wet hair had clung into her neck but she doesn’t seem to be shivering despite the cold harsh wind. There was something in that moment that struck Kara hard.  
In her heart and the artist in her craved to explore the art set before her eyes. So she did the next best thing, scrambling, she picked up her camera bag placed beside her her fingers were trembling as she uncapped her camera’s lense. 

She took photos upon myriad of photos of the mysterious brunette. Trying different angles as she moved from her sitting position to different yet limited space of dryness the shed could offer. Her ogling… _for the lack of a better word_ had come to an unceremonious stop when the bus parked in front of her blocking her view of the woman. 

Kara grumbled, annoyed but she thought better of it. She grumpily stomped her way inside the bus hurriedly finding a seat next to the window where she can see the woman but she was already gone. 

•••

She was quick to plug her Camera to her Laptop transferring the photos she had captured earlier, her hair still damp from the shower she took and a steaming mug of hot chocolate in the top corner of her desk. Kara browsed through her shots, it might be from different angles but the girl didn’t move a muscle the whole time. 

Kara stared at her screen, in awe of the sheer beauty of the woman she’s afraid her Camera didn’t do her justice. It was a shot from a semi-side profile angle.  
_she had tried her best to get that shot and not get wet at the same time so cut her some slack_

The dark haired girl sat on the edge of the bench her hands were clasped together and uselessly placed on her lap, her lips were slightly parted and the somber look on her face is unlike any other Kara have seen. She just look so sad… and she can’t help but wonder what have the girl so pretty like her had been through. 

Kara absentmindedly sat in front of her easel and canvas, pencil in hand. Drawing uncertain lines with her unsteady hands making an outline of the image of that was etched into her mind. but before she can actually think and stop herself from painting the woman, her paintbrush made contact with her canvas splashing colors on the once very white surface. 

The rain calmed down to a drizzle and the sky was pitch black as the moon and stars shied away behind the angry gray clouds, sputter of water hitting her window as Kara watch them drip slowly making their way down. She had long finished her painting then but she immediately looked away, suddenly afraid of the outcome of her spontaneous urge to paint the woman she doesn’t even know. 

Her half empty cup of hot chocolate nestled between her hands. Kara thought of the woman once more _and would be the last time_ she says trying to convince herself. She took a steadying breath before looking at the canvas where strokes of gray and black,the dull color of green from the trees, the strokes of white mimicking the rain hits Kara like a freight train she feels nauseous. She looked everywhere but at her muse. 

She stood up and paced… what is she so afraid of? It was just a painting it’s not like it will come to life and berate her for painting such photo without permission 

“Just...look at it Kara. It’s not the real her… just a painting.” Kara murmured encouraging herself to at least take a look. _just a glimpse_ she said, and so she did. 

Blue eyes went back to the canvass zeroing on her… the masterpiece in the middle of the splash of dull colors. Her green eyes were vibrant but they aren’t happy. They were… well, sad. Her cheeks were painted a beautiful pink and her lips; slightly parted, were blood red. her broad shoulders slumped and the look of defeat can be sensed on her posture. So yes, Kara didn’t just had a glimpse she was caught in a trance of the intensity of it all. She wasn’t a drinker but she felt like she needed a drink. 

••• 

Lena wasn’t one to attend art galleries. It’s just...wasn’t for her. more often than not she only goes to please her investors. If it were up to her they’d be in the boardroom discussing business matters not in some hallway full of paintings she doesn’t even understand and people milling around. 

Glass of wine in hand, Lena roamed the hallways, a practiced smile on her face as camera flashes towards them every now and then. Internally rolling her eyes as her investors brag about their knowledge in art. 

It wasn’t her fault the Luthors enrolled her in Advance maths and physics classes,is it now? She was taught instruments instead of art as a child. Lilian deeming it more useful than pencil and paper but it doesn’t mean she didn’t try, She did. But the Luthors weren’t known as a family who puts their child’s ugly drawing beneath a refrigirator magnet are they? Lena think not. So she gave that up and focused on solving equations and playing the piano instead. 

“So what do you think Ms. Luthor? Why don’t you roam around by yourself and find a painting you feel a connection with? Pick one and it’s on me as a thankyou gift from saying yes to doing the conference here, my wife was ecstatic.” 

Lena smiled, sincere. It’s was Mr.Brooklyn’s wife’ Idea the old lady have grown on her over the years and she just can’t say no. “Of course Ted. I can’t say no to Maria now can I?” The man let out a belly laugh shaking his head before shoo-ing her away to the direction of more paintings that hung on the wall. 

She craned her neck back and forth looking at the paintings. The exhibit were a mix of aspiring artist of different art styles. L-corp along with their other associates had made an anonymous tip so the exhibit would run smoothly as their conference take place. 

She’s bored… brows knitted in fake concentration upon stumbling into an abstract painting. Pretending to analyze the painting thoroughly before she actually felt the headache about to start in the back of her eyes so she just huffed and walked away ready to take a look on a different piece. 

But her feet came to a halt. Her breathing stopped as her heart pounded in her chest, fast. Lena took calming breaths before she moved again, walking backwards until she can see the painting in her peripheral view.  
She closed her eyes before she faced the wall where tha canvass hangs. Her mind is an utter chaos as she finally willed herself to look at it. 

Familiar green eyes stared back at her. Lena doesn’t know how long she had been staring at the painting unaware that someone had took place beside her. 

“She looks so sad.. her eyes were the prettiest shade of green yet they’re the saddest I’ve ever seen.” Lena startled and looked at her right with wide eyes. A pretty blonde stood next to her. Lena gaped like a fish closing and opening her mouth but she can’t find the right words to say. The Stranger didn’t look back at her but she spoke again. 

“The stubborn jut of her jaw and the somber look on her face compliments the slump of her shoulders and the defeated energy she’s carrying you know? It just shows how strong of a woman she is. She’s a fighter.” 

Lena looked back at the painting, thinking how the stranger perfectly described the painting. Lena isn’t blind she knows when to give credit when it’s due, Whoever had painted this is good at what she does. 

Lena remembers that day well, Her brother got caught embezzling millions and she was one out of the many people that testified against him. She was lost and angry but mostly she was hurt. He was his brother after all. It didn’t help that Lilian made her feel awful for choosing to do the right thing. Saying she had betrayed her family. She was sitting in that dirty bench, and it started raining heavily she got soaked when it poured so she didn’t get up and troubled herself to look for shelter she was wet already why bother? Her mind had wandered off somewhere far and the noisy screech of tires of the bus pulling at the other side thirty minutes later had woken her out of her revery then she walked away. 

She shook her head feeling like it was being split open in two. _Great a headache_. Lena subtly looked back where the stranger was standing but she was already gone. 

With long confident strides she made her way back to where she left her investors. Deep in thought if she should get the painting or not. 

“Have you found something that you liked dear?” Maria sweet _sweet_ Maria asked her out of the blue. 

Lena looked at her and smiled.” Actually, I did.” 

“That’s a surprise! Of all the times my husband has offered you to pick and bring one home, this is the first time you actually have picked one.” 

“I know, it’s this painting with this number would you mind if I get it? I’d actually like to talk to the artist too if possible.” 

Lena gave the woman the piece of paper where she wrote down the painting number,Worrying her lip. 

“Of course honey, let me give this to ted and I’ll ask him to bring both the painting and the artist to you.” With that Maria made her way wherever her husband is and left Lena to fend for herself once more. Plucking yet another glass of wine out of the waiter that roamed around the hall. 

•••

Nia hastily made her way towards Kara almost knocking the woman off of her feet. 

“goodness! Nia be careful!” Nia cringed at being chastised but only shrugged in response. “Sorry! Someone’s interested in buying one of your works. They want me to fetch you and your sad woman painting?? If I got that right look here’s the painting number” 

It was her sad woman painting _as Nia likes to call it_ “ oh… okay you go get that painting out the wall and prepare it you know what to do okay? I’m gonna head to Mr.Brooklyn.” 

Ted Brooklyn isn’t a stranger to the art world. Kara had bumped shoulders with him a few times on other Gallery exhibits. 

“Mr.Brooklyn! It’s nice to see you again!” 

The balding man smiled widely at her before enveloping her into a hug which made her laugh in return he was the sweetest person she had ever met and Maria—his wife had been a constant visitor of their art galleries too. 

“Kara dear, one of my dearest friends have took interest in one of your paintings… it must be really beautiful since of all the times I had asked her to pick one this is the first time she actually liked one.” 

Kara often shies away with praises so she shyly smiled and out of habit pushed her glasses back to her nose where they slightly slipped off. “Oh? Really? It’s a pleasure then Mr.Brooklyn.” 

“She wants to meet you… she’s actually just… here! Hey Lena! C’mere!” 

A goddess made her way towards them. Wearing a deep blue three piece suit her hair on a high and slick ponytail and those eyes— those eyes looks familiar and that jawline… her plump lips covered in candy red lipstick… Kara’s eyes grew wide in recognition. Not only is Lena Luthor sexily making her way towards them as Kara can’t help but follow the sway of her voluptuous hips but Lena Luthor is the girl in the painting…. 

The girl she painted. Her Muse. The one she can’t get out of her head. Kara squeaked in anticipation and nervousness. _did she recognize herself? In my painting? On no she might sue me_. 

“Please don’t sue me, I’m just a struggling artist.” Kara sputtered the moment Lena Luthor stopped in front of them. It was then that Kara realized Mr.Brooklyn had made himself scarce and left her with Lena all on her own. 

“I see, you finally recognized me. I’m Lena—“ 

“You’re Lena Luthor and please the pleasure is all mine!” Lena’s brows almost reached her hairline when the artist all but shook her hand in a haste. Lena recognized the blonde from earlier too, so that’s why she had described the painting perfectly. She was the artist. 

“Yes.. and you are?” 

“I’m.. I’m Kara… Kara Danvers.” 

“Please to meet you Ms.Danvers”

“Just Kara please..” her senses were filled with all that is Lena Luthor. Her hands were so soft and her hair looks so shiny and silky have she mentioned she smelled devine? Because god Lena Luthor smells devine. 

“If that’s the case—“ 

“Lena… just Lena.. so I heard my painting somehow, though I still doubt it, caught your attention?” 

And Lena barked out a laugh. Or so god help her or she would faint and die right there and then. That sounds so heavenly. 

“I see Ted had brief you about my lack of art appreciation.” The brunette replied with a mischievous smile. 

“Kind of… so I’m guessing that you had recognized yourself then? I swear I didn’t know it was you up until I saw you today… well, you look very different… good! _good_! Different!” Kara blushed to the tip of her ears. Of all the times she would embarrass herself she had pick one in front of very pretty woman. Kara face palmed at the thought. 

An amused look settled on Lena’s face as she watched the blonde ramble away. She can see how Kara somehow is having an internal debate with herself whilst talking to her. 

“Darling, calm down. I’m not here to sue you, I’m just...curious is all.” Lena placed her hand on Kara’s arm making the blonde flinch and look up to meet her eyes. 

“Curious? About what?” Instead of answering Lena looked around annoyed at the amount of people staring at them at the moment. “Would you like to… grab some coffee? Perhaps have a little chat with me about the painting? My treat!” 

“Oh...uhm? Sure? Let me just text my friend so she knows where I am.” 

With that the two of them walked out of the building side by side opting to walk their way to the nearest coffee shop Kara knows. Their trip is filled with comfortable silence and Kara would steal a glance at the woman from time to time. 

“You know I can feel you looking at me right?” 

Kara blushed and walked a little bit faster, two steps ahead of the woman. “We’re here!” She announced opening the door for Lena. 

“My..my I guess chivalry is not dead on you Ms.Danvers” 

Kara grinned. “ After you M’lady.” That seemed to shut Lena up as the woman ducked trying to suppress a smile and hide the blush that is making its way on her cheeks but that didn’t go past Kara’s eyes and she considered it a win. 

•••

“OFfFF” Kara dramatically fell backwards onto the bed as a pillow hit her square in the face. 

“What was that for!?” She grumbled, pouting. 

“You were smiling like an idiot, Darling care to share where you have wandered off?” Lena made her way to their bed. Yes _Their_ bed! Wearing nothing but Kara’s old National City University T-shirt that’s a couple sizes too big for Lena. Her pale legs on display. 

Kara giggled. “Remember last year? When I painted you from the rain.” Lena have situated herself between Kara’s legs leaning into Kara’s warmth as the blonde engulfed her into a hug. 

“Yes? What about it darling?” 

“I didn’t knew I’d get home with my paintings all sold and your number that night. And Alex says I can’t be smooth.” 

Kara can feel Lena shaking as she laughs her lips ghosting her skin. “Dork” she says before biting the exposed skin on Kara’s neck. 

“Lena! That hurts!” 

“I’m sorry, can’t help myself!” Lena chuckled repositioning herself so she’s stradling Kara. “Here let me give you a kiss.” And she did on Kara’s forehead. 

Kara’s brows furrowed and she looked at Lena who in return looked back at her ‘what?’ Expression written on her face. 

“You missed.” Kara deadpanned which confused Lena more. 

“Wha—“ Lena didn’t had the chance to finish her sentence as Kara claimed her lips. Lena’s hand automatically latching on Kara’s nape and Hair.  
She can’t help but moan when Kara playfully bit her lower lip asking for entrance. And who is she to deny Kara that? They were locked in a heated make out session but Lena is only human. Breaking the kiss to catch her breath. 

“I told you, you missed.” Kara said her hand dangerously place on Lena’s ribs. 

“I don’t like what you’re thinking!” The brunette said trying to squirm away from Kara’s hold but Kara’s stronger as she proceed to hold Lena captive tickling her relentlessly making her scream and wheeze. 

“If only they know Lena Luthor is ticklish.” 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Lena threatened in between laughs. 

“Did you know Leonardo Da vinci said ‘ The painter has the universe in his mind and hands’ ? He was right all along, though I doubted the universe would actually fit between my hands but look at you Lena… you perfectly fit. You’re my Universe.” 

“That’s cheesy even for you Danvers.” Lena said and Kara scoffed in mock offense. 

“Well then I guess you aren’t getting an out of the tickle time then?”

“What??? Nooo I’m sorry darling I’m only joking..” 

Kara shrugged, a devious smile on her face tickling Lena even more. Their laughter and banters echoing through the four sides of their room and on the right white wall that used to be empty hang the sad painting of Lena along with a couple more of her and them together that Kara painted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of yall enjoyed it. I have something in mind for a second chapter but I’ll need more Ideas. Comment down if u have something for me :))) also come scream at me on twitter @Luthoedanvers.


End file.
